


Nigel The Suspiciously Friendly Neighbour.

by ArchSirius, HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: He's just..., I can't write fucking., Kurloz in Tags is Radioactive_Synthesia, Kurloz wrote the Meulin/Kurloz part in their own vers. of this, Lots of makin out, Me and Kurloz (not story) love Nigel, Might be completed someday???, Multi, NIGEL., Nigel - Freeform, Non-Binary Gamzee, There is also sorta smutting, also, because headcanon, it needs Nigel, mostly foreplay I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchSirius/pseuds/ArchSirius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLOT- Gamzee and Karkat are *Syndrome voice* getting bizay- when Nigel, The Makara-Peixes' not-exactly-friendly neighbour comes over to complain. Kurloz and Meenah run into screaming to get rid of Nigel only to see Gamzee and Karkat reenacting The Slut and the Falcon live action in bed with Karkat blushing like mad, Gamzee's just draped over him, while Nigel is in the goddamned corner looking so displeased with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigel The Suspiciously Friendly Neighbour.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are damn evil tonight.

Earlier that day your datemate Gamzee had decided to follow you around everywhere (along with Meulin) and sing 'Get It Up', so now you're getting vengeance.

Being with Gamzee in a relationship and living with the Makara/Peixes and Meulin (who's the only one close to sane) has gotten you liking Mindless Self Indulgence and you swear to God that this family lives off sexual innuendoes, song or otherwise.

You know Gamzee's trying to sleep, pretty much everyone else is at this time, it's 12:20 AM.

You turn to do a human jetpack thing as you wrap an arm around Gamzee's sort of sleeping form and hum gently in their ear before starting to sing quietly. "Beautiful, I know I am, I'm the one I want to sleep with. Me on top, getting fucked, by myself, in and out," You don't know how Gamzee's completely reacting other than a tired and whined 'beloved' as they tiredly rolled to face you.  
"Belov'd is late…" Gamzee murmured gently before yawning, their wide, gaping maw right in your face. Nothing new. "Why you to singin' all suchities?" Gamzee seemed to be their best at making up words when they were tired. I mean, suchities??? It's a damn mixture of such niceties. You ignore the little tired murmurs and keep singing M.S.I's 'Make Me Cum' in his ear. 

One minute, you're singing a song to get back at your sleepy datemate.  
Next thing you know, said sleepy datemate is draped above you, each hand on either side of your head, their legs under your own.  
Well this is quite the development. It pisses you off in two ways. You're also being suddenly kissed by Gamzee, albeit it's not the best kiss you two have had, especially because you're both half awake.

After a while of making out the Australian started moving downwards and starts pressing soft, barely-there kisses against your neck, causing you to gasp as quietly as you can, which is actually harder than it looks. Much like two other things. You tried to push Gamzee off, but not seriously, it was a false push, but they got up nonetheless. You let out a whine, which almost always got their attention, unless they were asleep though, but they had gotten himself on their knees and glaring at the wall that separated their and Kurloz's bedrooms. From the other-side Meulin and Kurloz could be heard talking muffled.

"Your sibling ran out of the shower completely bollock naked, and you expect me not to take note of the fur-act that they are, in fur-act, packing a better purr-ackage than their 21-year-old brother, who may I remind you, is my boyfriend? Who may I also remind you, strips down in furont of me every damn day, as though to remind me that we are still, in fur-act, together." Meulin's voice could be heard through the wall.  
"Alright, alright, I accept your proposition." Kurloz seemed to grumble.  
"Thank-you!" Meulin sighed and a flop could be heard. It was probably her falling onto the bed backwards.  
"I'm still going to shut them the hell up-" Kurloz stated before being cut off by his girlfriend.  
"No, you're not. My ship is sailing, Kurloz, OTP in the other room right here." Meulin's voice was stern and you had the right to snicker before Gamzee almost punched a hole or two through the wall.  
"Kurloz shut your fucking trap or I'll tell everyone else about you know what!" Gamzee spat angrily. Quickly silence had taken residence in both rooms as Kurloz presumably got himself back into bed.

Gamzee then looked softly down at you. "Sorry about them beloved," in all facts, you're surprised at how suddenly Gamzee managed to become coherent when they yelled at Kurloz, usually it takes you an hour before you can properly understand them even without their normal clown gibberish and 'miracles'. But seeing as Gamzee then continues to press kisses against your skin you drop the subject, because knowing Gamzee you're going to need to focus as much as you can to be quiet. You're almost a hundred percent sure that Gamzee had memorized the way you react to things, and seeing as how he's starting to nip at you, you think they're going try to make you loud— and if this keeps this up, they will.

After a while you hear something coming from downstairs and push Gamzee, who was currently working on getting off your pajama pants, off of you. Theu let out an annoyed whine before you glare. "Didn't you hear that you asswipe?" You snarled.  
"Probably just Meenah getting a snack or something..." Gamzee practically purred in your ear as they pulled your pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. When you glared at then, you only just realized that they were already naked, how long for, you definitely didn't know.   
"No Gamzee, I don't think that your sister would be sneaking around at midnight." You chided. But then again, Gamzee was a member of the Makara/Peixes family. Who are Australian, so how would he know if this was normal?

You're biting your wrist trying to keep quiet now, but failing. Unlike Gamzee who's encouraging the noise. Stupid, embarrassing shit they are. But, at least they're YOUR stupid, embarrassing shit. They thrusts up particularly hard that causes you to shout out their name.

Gamzee grins.  
You scowl with a deep blush.   
Kurloz is probably going to yell at you two in a couple of minutes while Meulin's fangirling about her 'OTP'.

Gamzee keeps fucking you for a short while longer before something in their room smashes.  
"G-Gamzee, did you-?" You start before they give an affirming nod. You're scared now. Not really surprised, but scared.  
You're laying on the bed at midnight with Gamzee's dick up your ass and someone's broken in, and out of all of the rooms, they've chosen Gamzee's.  
It's just fan-fucking-tastic.


End file.
